User talk:-AR-/Archive 9
iamgrunt i need a mod to delete oomn'nus elipsce for me.i made it but i dont want it anymore. i am going to make a different elite and with basically the same story and i was wondering if the names xytas kradn(ee when he was with the covenant) and rtas udum(ee when with the covy) are okay. RE: RP: TGL Er... actually, i had a bit of a plan laid for the Trafalgar. However, if you want ASL to come and screw with the Trafalgar and SPARTAN-141's plan, then i'm all for it. Just tell me what you intend on doing. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 22:15, 27 July 2008 (UTC) I have an idea for a possible triple-pronged conflict on the Trafalgar. This is what i told Subtank: "SPARTAN-141, on ONI's orders, is to retake the ship and assess any viral contaminations''(read: V-1991). Acumen Science Labratories decides to...do whatever AR says whatever you make them do, and PTI could come in and attempt to protect their assets(read: V-1991/PTI scientists/mutineers)'' while Trafalgar makes it's way to the Terra Facility on Earth, to allow PTI to study whatever mutations occured during transit. It all becomes a matter of ASL, PTI and 141 fighting for control of the ship, each to their own ends." Like? Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 22:40, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Halt the TGL RP I think we need to halt the RP. Since Necros came out, users seemed to post less than we expected. Maybe wait for the RP to die down, then we start our RP...Little_Missy - 06:52, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Incendiary Round I got a Incediary round already (Battle Rifle ammo and upwards), though its more of a explosive round with incediary filler instead, if you want to make one, sure. Might I interest you... ...in a new logo for Acumen Science Labratories? I made it while i was bored. Tell me if you like it. http://i355.photobucket.com/albums/r476/k4karnage/ASL.jpg XD I'm not known for my superb spelling, thx for noticing. I send you a sample with those edits soon. Here we are. Necros Oh, I imagine a rampant Forerunner AI, if he hates the Reclaimers enough, will love the Necros. :P Abhorred Yeah, so I see, kinda looking alot like a messier (habits wise) version of the Necros, though i'd love to see a Necrosified Abhorred at some point as well. Also, my original plan was for them to be on the border of UNSC space which is also the joint border with the Covenant Remnants and the Necros. Could the Necros war machine slowly be pushing them out of their own territory and force them to expand into Remnant and UNSC territory? I'd love to see how the Abhorred would react to the Necros :P Abhorred stuff Yeah, I imagine if they grab the ships of a race almost aciheving Tier 0 they'd certainly have an advantage (though they would need extremely powerful EMP weapons to achieve that, short of destroying them or crippling their engines ;]). Though as with the Remnant and rebels, who are just side show attractions, getting hurled off stage before the main event (IE, utterly crushed, with the Remnant becoming a number of warring Brute warlords after Kanna, Vespera and OPERATION:FIRE, who are quickly crushed by the Necros and all the rebels are resoundingly crushed by the forces of order, justice and other nonsense.) so i imagine at some point, the Abhorred's new found power is going to get taken away, either by a AUR strike or by a 13km Necros Super Dreadnaught and supporting fleet, hint hint :P Also, as a note of sadistic curiosity, what would Abhorred do with Marine and Civillian POWs, including old and young. I'd imagine they do some limb stealing, but for obvious reasons the young and old wouldn't be massively useful for that. POW Brutality Excellent, I love abit of merciless butchering. It makes the world seem more exciting. As for the Abhorred, yeah, I plan for shortly after their sudden attack, running parrelel to the Necros penetration of AUR territory, that it will quickly run out of steam. A good portion in the Necros and the abhorred's apparently invincible advancment theres going to be a bitter counter attack, halting both the advances, along with both the Necros and AUR assaulting the Abhorred. Also, from where I've positioned them, they could be quite vulnerable to Sangheili and Machina attack, and both of them aren't to afraid, mostly cos one doesn't feel fear and the other has nothing to fear from the Abhorred (due to the brain linked cyberneticism without major modifications their bodies can't be stripped out for the abhorred and the abhorred can only eat their brains.). I mostly plan to knock the Abhorred out as to not detract from the 'main show' though, so expect the Abhorred to get badly crippled :P Abhorred invasion For them invading publically, I'd put it around 2611-3, Sometime by which the Necros invasion is well underway. As for your lil turncoat, don't worry, the Necros can provide him with plenty of Lackeys, some may even feel familiar. Abhorred vehicles Do these look like acceptable Abhorred Ships.Eaite'Oodat 14:40, 24 August 2008 (UTC) sorry Oh sorry i just wanted to help you out with the vehicles for your article.Eaite'Oodat 00:55, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry, my only baddies are Keilus, Gant'J-Yar, Dekd Nok, a brain-washed Archaic Chivalry (hopefully) and a secret Necros character. My baddies are outnumbered by my heroes. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 02:45, 25 August 2008 (UTC) TGL Hey AR, just wondering if you're still in HF. By the way, I'm wondering, since Summer is over and our old users are back from holiday, should we restart the whole RP? We could always use the alternative way, exporting the current post to a reserve and soon get more people to join in. How does that sound? Tchao... Little_Missy - 21:59, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Well, I've got mine ready too.... though, I don't want to spoil it.. :P Little_Missy - 20:52, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Abhorred invasion reason Remember how I talked about the Abhorred's reasons behind the sudden attack on the UNSC? I have two that will further their link to the Necros now. Though my original idea was to have the Necros push them out of their space, how about a massed and forced migration caused by a Necros construct I'm thus far nicknaming the 'Harbinger'. A doomsday weapon that will make Covenant Glassing look like a sunny day at the beach. Anyway, how about the Necros test run it on a few Abhorred worlds prior to its operational use against the AUR factions. Also, other reasoning for the attacks, the Abhorred were previously splintered into different clans right? Have they been unified? If so, I have the idea for who may do this. A Necros puppet leader, whose been supplied by the Necros to give him first domination over the Abhorred, then turn them into a more practical fighting force to attack the AUR. When does the Battle of Installation 07 take place? Are there any dates? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 16:35, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Sentinels The Necros will provide relevant replacements for the Sentinels, you need not worry. In fact, they have a rough equivilent in the Necros Army, the Black Kite. Actually, they'll probably provide him with a wide variety of infantry and armoured support units, maybe even ships. AI's of 117649's intelligence, madness and skill are difficult to come across. The hatred for humans is just icing on the cake for them. Alright. Just so you know though, the Second Battle of Earth is ended in Necros prior to the Archive War's starting. They'd be arriving back in time to start liberation of nearby systems. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 20:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Oh well. Later on I'll have a "I will reject my bias and make amends" moment. After he does some things he'll regret. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:16, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Oh dear... the Necros will have knowledge of the locations to all Forerunner and Precursor stuff now (my main Necros baddie is a former Precursor; hehehe.... take a guess.... ) --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Nogard Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:32, 1 September 2008 (UTC) RE:117649's stuff Well replace the Colossus with a Necros factory ship or a factory walker (or alternately, a 'conversion ship' if AR feels paticularly sadistic.) and Necros Medic can adequatly replace these. Also, as for most forerunner stations, within their territory, these have been looted. The Necros have had 100,000 years to loot all of these, and adequate maps to help them. As for Halo Installations, these are useless to them, as they are counter productive to their aim to absorb the sentient races. Hey 117948AR, I think we need to restart the whole RP. I'm having a different background for it, something far more complex and more appeling to other users...Little_Missy - 13:12, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Poltergeist Could I make a different Covenant Vehicle with the name Poltergeist? I was thinking that the name would be better for a Space-faring vehicle.--Baracuss 02:33, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Forget it I got a better name now, and I've completed the Article! Check it out--Baracuss 02:37, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you Greetings! I am 304 Imperial Misanthrope, I am the Categorizer and Log Construct to the Librarian and her expedition team. I thank you for you input that my timeline indeed would not go in with this Necros War I've heard of so much, unfortunately for the Community as it were, I have little interest but to observe the unfolding of the Necros War in terms of creating articles. I'd be more than happy to make contributions, such as ideas and input, however I have my own timeline I wish to follow otherwise if that is all right with you Invasion of the Body Eaters Yeah, I think what I will do is add a list of battles, offensives and campaigns on the project page when it becomes time for them. Necros Abhorred Well nobody par who they control would know the Necros are controlling/puppeteering the Abhorred. Help Could you check out my articles, and tell me whats wrong with them, it would be greatly appreciated.Eaite'Oodat 02:19, 12 September 2008 (UTC) RE:Abhorred Space I was planning on putting them in the sorta 'no mans land' between the Covenant Remnant, UNSC, USR and Necros territory, though have them expand into Remnant territory following their defeat. Actually no To be quite, quite honest Remnant sounds much better to me. Plus it is a more accurate definition, it isn't a number of groups, it is a single shard of the former Covenant Empire. To be quite frank I am quite unhappy that my article has been changed just because Remnant sounds like Remnants. It is my article, and others, even Administrators have no rights to alter what I have worked on. KYU You've ever felt the urge to make a Kig-Yar (Jackal), but thinks the Kig-Yar Pirates are too brutal and stuff or you just wanna try the Kig-Yar in a new way? Well then, you (and anyone else on this site) is free to make a Jackal character from the Kig-Yar Union, the AUR "good guy" counterpart to the pirates. The Kig-Yar Union makes the Kig-Yar more powerful and interesting than ever, with the race's first real non-pirate military. If you're interested, just go ahead and make one, then put it into the "Notable Kig-Yar" Section on the page (the link to the page is in the title of this message). You have questions about how to make one, then ask me. Ciao, PS: The KYU has been accepted as an official Faction in the Necros Project by Ajax, so there are no contradictions or anything with them. Gun I'll see waht I can do, it might go to one of my Machina. Vespera Invite Pic Hey, I've got a pick of a SAS biped holding a MA5B, and I saw your SOS troops wear SAS armor, so I was wondering if you wanted it. Here it is: The Catalog I just made an article called The Catalog. It's a Precursor artifact that once every 100 years scans the galaxy for species and then categorizes them. So I wondered, would you want to add the Abhorred, Amalgam, Ithlid and Temploreii to the "known" list? Cheers, RE:Vespera The the USR force actually has four fleets now... you added the fourth :P But yes, I'm going to pump up the offensive force, though remember, this is a ambush. And yes, the Pulse weaponary, visually mostly, and name wise, is based on the Combine's pulse weapons, though I've created my own science and effects behind it, IE magnetically sheathed plasma with explosives effects. Oh also, do you mind if I edit your added fleet to make it more balanced? Flood bio weapons Yeah, the already came across my mind, got a RP in mind for it. Though when i told some fan boys the idea, it got flamed, for being 'un-halo' :P I saw on Ajax's talkpage,and that is kind of cool. However,dont Flood Drop Pods already do that?-Zeno Panthakree 23:04, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Revival of RP: The Grave's Legacy Hey AR, Just wondering if you're ready for the RP again. I've implemented a new set of rules to balance the RP and avoid contradictions. I'm guessing by the end of October that we can start the RP. Vespera is predicted to end by that time... Here's the invite template... Cheers, Little_Missy - 19:34, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Halo MMO Hear about the all the news about a supposed Halo MMO a while back? gleaned them from that. Battle of Bastgone RP Rangers Depends which Rangers you want to base them on. WW2 Rangers are more or less the same as the SCU, but modern Rangers are more of a light, rapid response infantry, barely Special Operations really (In the same way ODSTs are barely Special Operations, they are just marines who use little death pods instead of Pelicans, similar to how you could call modern Paras special operations, but compared to something like the SAS, they aren't really that special XD.) Uh... long story short, yeah, if you make them like their modern counterparts, light, rapid response infantry, then fine. I might be makin a page soon for UNSC Spec Ops as well, so be on the look out for that. As for the Flood idea, as I said, i've had a idea with them cooking for some time. Longstory short, theres going to be a few RPs/Storys revolving around 'em. RERERE:Rangers Oh, theres going to certainly be a ravemind in there, I got a awesome idea for one, one whos much more philisophically and emotionally evolved than the others and feels guitly over his race, but the Flood won't be genetically engineered, theres going to be messing around with Flood pheremones. Flood-006 Hello, I'm not sure how long it actually has been, but you left a comment on my stub-article, Flood-006. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Flood-006 Lekgolo are immune to Flood-Infection, due to the process in which the Flood infect their host. The Flood-006, is very, different from the Flood itself... I hadn't completed the article yet, and am still in process of creating the whole, but if you didn't understand from what I had already, the F-006 doesn't infect by oral means... it infects by dissolving into the skin-pores of it's host. In warm-environments (such as the internal ecosystem of a living organism), the infection form beings to rapidly reproduce, and quickly takes control over the host's brain, organs, etc, and the host is 100% infected in minutes. An example of an organism which cannot be infected, are those with an exoskeleton or if the organisms internal temperature is too low, other than that, there is always a way for the F-006 to spread. --Buwx 02:56, 23 October 2008 (UTC) UG Invite It hasnt started yet,but your invited to start making articles for the big showdown. IT COMES TO OM NOM NOM None of your female junior naval officers are safe. Om nom RP The Graves Legacy Please may I take part in this RP? Regards Regarding the TARGET missile One thing for missile/rocket ordnance with in the UNSC Necros era arsenal. All of them are named after some form of animal related offensive, defensive or eating instrument. Check UNSC Ordnance for ful details. Missile name Spine is already in use, I'll give ya a run down of which ones got used. *PINCER *BARB *ACID *NEEDLE *CLAW *TALON *STINGER *CANINE *FANG *VENOM *SABRE *TOXIN *THORN *CORROSION *INCISOR *TUSK *POISON *SPINE *BITE Your gonna need to dilligent searching for a name, though might I suggest MANDIBLE? RE: Jared Well, I do need to make an update to his bio page, but until Ajax releases the IV's to combat, Jared's training them on Arcturas. You probably already read the Rebuild-era stuff... so, I'll see if I can add a bit more. Nice to know someone's following his story. Have you re-scheduled that Graves Legacy Project you've been working on with Subby? It sounds fun, but I can't remember where in the timeline it takes place... Warm Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 21:18, 7 November 2008 (UTC) MWWE Would you like to have any of your species in the Milky Way War Era? If you need information on what it is, then just check the page: here LieutenantDavies 19:18, 9 November 2008 (UTC) AR: The moment has come... tell our slaves that the RP has begun.. XD KAC- 19:35, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, and if you do want any of your species in it, could you give a short description where you want their territories to be and how large they should be, so that I can add them to the galaxy map for the project? LieutenantDavies 19:45, 9 November 2008 (UTC) The Grave's Legacy has started!! Hey AR. It seems several users have invested their interest into the Flood attack on Berensys. Would you kindly inform them of the current situation to avoid contradictions. In addition, RR has also joined the fray, as DR. Beah Schore, an Acumen Scientist. KAC- 17:01, 16 November 2008 (UTC) can I contact you privately? Dear AR, Good to hear from you. Is there some way I can contact you privately - preferably some sort of IM client such as Skype, MSNM, or AIM - regarding TGL? Thanks. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:32, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Good to talk to you privately yesterday. :) Looking forward to many future ... enlightening conversations hahaha. Do you mind if I make minor edits to the Acumen page to reflect some of Acumen's pharmaceutical and biotechnology interests, in line of what we were discussing yesterday? Thanks! :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 13:14, 17 November 2008 (UTC) The Battle has begun! The Grave's Legacy May I please join this RP with my SPARTAN-II? -- Sgt. johnsonArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis User:Sgt.johnson/SPARTAN-290 02:27, 19 November 2008 (UTC) The Grave's Legacy May I please join The Grave's Legacy? Sergeant Masterchief46517 com link Acumen Science Laboratories Dear AR, I have inserted some content into the page, as well as tidied up some other bits. I understand it's your personal article, so please look over my changes, and feel free to revert any of my changes — I know it's the product of your hard work and wouldn't want to meddle. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:40, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Battle of Sarathos -Legends May Die, Heroes May Fall, But We, Shall Conquer Concerning your new vehicles for Necros War A gunship that deposits mines, a interesting idea, but just a few details with the armament. First off, give it some REAL firepower, with a small auto cannon in place of the 4 .50 cals, takes up less room, same rate of fire, shoots explosive rounds. Failing that, a 20mm rotary gun or a 30mm cannon would do the same trick for higher rates of fire or more damage respectively. Also instead of the 90mm rockets give it two or four Pylons to mount ordnance on, such as a rocket missile or gun pod. Rocket pods include a TUSK Launcher that carries 16 rockets, a INCISOR launcher carrying 8 rockets, a PINCER launcher carrying 4 missiles, a TSAM launcher carrying 3 missiles, a single BARB or CLAW missile or a M41B LAAG or a 20mm autocannon. Gives it some range and beefier firepower. Also, give it the option to launch M320 Anti Tank Mine, M341 Anti Tank Mine or M121 Bounding Anti Personnel Mine. As well as that, don't forget to add some DECEPTION Countermeasure launchers to give it a fighting chance against homing missiles. With the M232 Beetle, that picture already got used for a Necros era UNSC vehicle, the M03 Kangaroo Infantry Fighting Vehicle, also, just some minor details with the vehicle, if your wanting to give it a one man crew like the Scorpion, follow the route of the M808G Necros era Scorp and give it a TADS/DNVS for the driver to give him full operation of the vehicle. Also, Don't forget CARAPACE Dual Active Protection Systems and M980 Weapon Anti Ordnance/Anti Material Defence Weapon for point defence. Also, with the stinger missiles, they wouldn't slowl it down, at least not significantly. As AA missiles, they are ultra light, or at least light as possible. RE: Acumen Science Dear AR, Hahahahahahahaha you flatter me :) Did you get from my posts on the RP page? hahahahaha =P Ummm sure man. Today and tomorrow (Saturday and Sunday) are fairly bad days for me; seeing that I have an organic chemistry exam that's fairly important to me on Sunday night. Maybe we could be on AIM for today (Saturday) intermittently and we could see if we could catch each other?? Be glad to talk to you again haha. Need to get high school stories!! College is too monotonous BTW sure, I'm very honored regarding your granting of permission for me to edit Acumen articles. I've always been interested in Acumen's unique name (ask Subtank; when she enlisted me into the RP I chose Acumen over PTI randomly over the whim of my attraction to the name "Acumen") — I'm mostly interested in Acumen's pages about medicine and biology, my personal real-life independent research interests, so we'll keep in touch about!! :) WE SHOULD MAKE ACUMEN A FEATURED ARTICLE - that was a good idea ^^ haha keep in touch Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 07:11, 22 November 2008 (UTC) AIM? I'll be on. Ping me if you got a second. :) Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 21:12, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Massive changes subsequent for your approval Dear AR, As per our discussion last night I am working on the Acumen Science Laboratories page — it has been completely revamped, although I'm not done with the latter sections. SInce I've taken a lot of literary liberty, please review all changes and ensure that they are to your liking. If not I'd be glad to repeal them. Also see— *Acuplanin *VyThera *Influcure *''Spirit of Progress'' *...others... Keep in touch tonight. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 19:14, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Official request Dear 117649AnnihilativeRepentance, You are recieving this message becasuse your name is listed as one of the participants of the [[RP:The Grave's Legacy|roleplay The Grave's Legacy]]. Because of my recent dissocation from the project, please refrain from using the UNSC Department of Strategic Intelligence, the [[UNSC Meridian Rays|UNSC Meridian Rays]], Beah Schore, or any other element pertaining to Halo: Vector in any of your current or any of your future activities in pertinance to the RP. Thank for your for anticipated cooperation. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:05, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, and Howard Hughes Medical Institute UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital, Department of Surgery UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School, Department of Neuroscience & Cell Biology Rutgers University, School of Arts and Sciences AIM Dear AR, Because of my drastic changes to the Acumen family of pages I would appreciate if you had an opportunity to come onto AIM so that we could discuss. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:57, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Your Sentinels and Flood Hello, I was hoping if I could have permission to use your created Sentinels and Flood forms as extra forces for my Halo:Conflicts page and game idea. I feel that they are very good pages and would add more variety to the factions. Please message me back as soon as you can. RE: A Future Project... Dear AR, Good to hear from you again. A future project might be something interesting that I would definately consider. I currently am authoring Halo: Vector with admins SPARTAN-091, Rotaretilbo, and Subtank. If you want to get involved I'd be glad to talk to you. I'll try to be on AIM as much as I can these days. Please let me know and we can discuss my changes to the Acumen family of pages (hopefully ok!! :]) and also your proposed project. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:17, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Awaiting your post for TGL. Check previous post for update. Tchao!KAC- 21:41, 30 November 2008 (UTC) will you be on AIM later [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 21:46, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Bullet Calibres 1. The second number refers to the length of the casing the bullet is set in. So the case of the 5.56x45mm is... well.... 45mm long. 2.the bullets are designed very very differently, and the length of the casing effects this. the 9mm has a 19mm long case and a round that is rather ordinarily designed. The smaller amounts of gunpowder provide less velocity to the bullet and the 'wide' design of the bullet gives it stopping power. With rounds like the 7.62mm, the casing is much longer and has more gunpowder, providing great amounts of speed to the bullet. The casing is also designed with a bottle neck, that further increases the speed. The round is also 'pointy' unlike the blunt 9mm. This means it goes further because of aerodynamics and penetrates armour more easily. Of course, its get less stopping power, but theres not much to do. Theres a distinct difference between 'pistol' rounds and 'rifle' rounds, pistol rounds being smaller, shorter ranged, better stopping power against unarmoured targets, alot smaller, whereas rifle rounds have longer range, better penetration, less stopping power and are larger. Of course, there are go betweens, like the modern 'PDW' rounds in things like the MP7 and P90 and thins like .50 pistol rounds, like in the M6 series pistol, which are destructive more through the sheer size/force of the round than anything else. Oh yeah, thanks for putting your vehicles on the template, I knew i had been forgetting something for that template. But on the same note, i'm going to have to decline AV-7 Raven for the Necros project. Theres already a wide plethora of UNSC gunships, five, not including the dropship gunship variants, filling every possible niche (multi role air/ground strike, anti tank, close air support, stealth and mine laying.). Caracara Gunship and TGL Hey AR, I might want want to use the caracara gunship in a later RP at some point, but it's external armament is a little light for a heavy gunship, with only two TUSK rocket launchers. I was wondering if the Caracara could also carry other Necros era ordnance. As Ajax said above, I reccommend you update it's armament to four pylons for TUSK and INCISOR rocket launchers, PINCER missile launchers, or a single CLAW or BARB missile. Also, you might want to consider enabling the mine dispensers to be replaced with a single RUIN JDAM bomb, to make the gunship more versitile. Also, is TGL still on, or has it been put on hold again, there hasn't been much activity lately... UNSC Water Combatants Honestly, I never saw a part for naval combat in Halo, outside of small patrol boats and landing craft, though if you feel the need to make a Battleship, go ahead (I may make a aircraft carrier once i get the Art of Halo 3 book) RE: Flood Dear AR, Hi, good to hear from you; it was nice to see you on AIM too. I'm not quite sure I entirely understood what your message meant ... could you clarify? There are some unfinished drafts for Halo: Vector that add onto the Acumen canon too. ...Keep in touch. :) Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:27, 7 December 2008 (UTC) we need to talk Hey, so look's like Johnson's nommed Acumen for the Annual Awards ... I'd infinitely prefer if we could get a chance to touch it up a lot before it circulates a bit for votes. Can we talk sometime? After my laptop's suicide my online-ness will be severely restricted, so please get in touch. Message me here when you can talk or send me an email at my alternate email; relentlessrecusant@gmail.com Thanks man. Looking forward to speaking to you soon. How's Harvard lookin'?! When will they get back? Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:27, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Acumen Science Laboratories‎; experimental edits Please check out my highly tentative and experimental edits. Will keep working at it throughout the week... Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:19, 8 December 2008 (UTC) The Battleship I'd upgrade the size of the ship's guns, 105 or 120mm guns and give it point defence systems like other necros era warships, At the minute it gets outgunned by a few light tanks XD I saw your battleship too, and I have another idea for the battleship, how about 105 or 120mm Gauss cannons, similar to a real proposed future warship design for the U.S. Navy. Also might be good to add some surface to surface missiles like Ajax's TOXIN. Favor? Can you do me a favor that may seem a bit complex? K4 and I are working on a project and i was wondering if we could have complete control over the subject. I will explain more if you can get on halofanons IRC.-- RE: Re:Acumen Experimental Edits Dear AR, Good to hear from you. That sounds reasonable; I have an understanding for particular fictional molecular biology that can be used to effaciously and safely use the Flood in a contained biol-WMD warfare capacity. However, despite my training in microbiology, I have no clue what a "viral medium" for the Flood was; was this Subtank's idea or something? keep in touch! we should talk soon; I too enjoy our little chats :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:42, 9 December 2008 (UTC) thanks!! :) Hey AR, Thanks so much for the nom. I really can't even say how much it means to me :) Keep in touch! Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:21, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Acumen I am working on an article with RR at the moment, and have a few questions about Acumen. If you could get on the IRC, or possibly give me your AIM adress it would be greatly appreciated. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|'Biomedical Technologies']] I just logged into AIM, it would be much appreciated if you could answer a few questions when you get a chance to get on. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|'Biomedical Technologies']] Guess I will just ask them here. I am writing a revised version of the Spirit of Progress article and need some info. :1. Where was Acumens prior Headquaters located? :2. Who would be CEO of Acumen during 2530s :3. Any specific features you want on the Spirit of Progress. :4. Would you mind if J&R mantained offices on the Spirit of Progress? [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|'Biomedical Technologies']] Thank You, A very early draft of the Spirit of Progress can be found at: User:Delta Team Curt/Spirit of Progress If there is anything you wish redacted or added, please feel free to tell me. I hope this is the start of many a collaboration between Jennings & Rall and Acumen Science Laboratories! [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|'Biomedical Technologies']] Orbot Idea I was thinking of making a robot that mine and cleans (Like a janitor) for the unsc would that seem like a possible thing that could exist in the halo universe. Eaite'Oodat 02:34, 11 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Something Not Very Relevant Dear AR, Hahahaha what the hell? :P Fairly poetic music matches the video well though. Thanks for sending me the think; you reminded me of a video I forgot a long time ago. :) Uhh I'll be on AIM a lot less if not at all .... (finals!) ... we need to keep in touch and continue renovating the Acumen page. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 17:49, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Berensys got MACed? Sad to hear. Innocent lives... and now... New Hope...- KAC 14:10, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Wondering... I was wondering if I could use an Acumen scientist working with the Office of Naval Intelligence on biological weapons... and trying to sell them to terror groups... for Halo: Innies Out... -- Sgt. johnson 02:23, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! :) -- Sgt. johnson 02:48, 15 December 2008 (UTC) RE: SWIFT Dear 117, Written. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:16, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Yo Since you've written up a company... what do you think of HRV Armament Corporation? -- Sgt. johnson 03:21, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! -- Sgt. johnson 00:23, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Shark Platoon I know you said something on its talk but this is easier :). Anyway Shark Platoon is a S-IV Platoon Ajax has let me have. Regrads Hey thanks so much; it means a lot Dear Justin, Thanks so much for your email; the English language isn't sufficient to express this, but I was truly humbled and heartwarmed to hear from you. It was such a great honor; I really appreciate it so much. It means a lot. Warm regards, Kyle Pi It's good to be back, though I've really been around hither and yon for some time. I'm just not doing a lot of mainspace editing. I've been posting ever so slightly in the forums, and I have a big project coming up over the break, but ya. Also, I like pi. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 04:11, 23 December 2008 (UTC) squadron 12-24 aircraft. :P 50mm guns They were a concious decision to make the guns on the air craft a little more realistic and create more space for other ordnance. Also, even Bungie thinks the gun size is stoopid (as quoted by that canon manipulating bastard, Robert McLees, 'Theres good crazy and bad crazy. 120mm aircraft guns are bad crazy') RE:Few things #I suppose a 70mm chin gun isn't insane, but i think it was a autogun, making it a little crazy. #With the flood, insertion by drop off via stealth ship. Stealthiest possible method of insertion. Thier use is going to be limited when the Necros realise exactly how uncontrolably they are (they get something to replace them) #With the templates, updating all of them is aurdeous and I'm chronically lazy. #The construction of the Necros page will go up, along with the Contact Linna. However, if you want to join the 'inner circle' a one way trip to hell, i'll need a email or instant messenger account from you or you need to go to www.irc.wikia.com and join #Halo-Fanon, my lair of darkness. #All ships carry the same amount of Archers to a pod, the same as a 'Large Pod'. RE Comparative Study Nice comparison. However, I was implying more on their appearances when I created the Symbiote. The Flood, like you said, are not as scary as the Necromorphs. I am aware that the Necromorphs have several imperfections with its design, such as infecting others. Tchao! - KAC 05:07, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas For being my co-writer, collaborator, and friend; keep up the good work. We stand in the rain together! Happy holidays; sincere regards. Thank you so much for your touching note a few days. ~RR :) RE: Just... Something Dear AR, Good to hear from you again. Really sorry to put a dent in your festive holiday mood, but I have severe internal objections with the current "Flood plotline" that's being furthered by you and Subtank that for certain reasons I am unable to prosecute. You should let me know what you need and I'll see what I can do. Happy holidays! Hope you enjoyed Christmas. I'm now spending Christmas in lab :/ hahahaha Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:22, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Stuffelz right, i'll just wait till you get on IRC, I'm lazy. With the Raggy, it would have a small complement, only as defence against boarders, as for the ship code, its BDG-0(something under 20) The Sovvy I'll work it into one, however, I feel nesaccary to tell you that the Ragnarok-class has no capcity for deploying combat troops (like dropships, drop pods, etc) X Chat 2 http://www.silverex.org/download/ 'Nuff said. You have to edit the Freenode server so it joins #Halo-Fanon and your in. Try now Nuff said Okay... Try now. Srsly Interest check? Rangers in UNSC Special Operations Command and potential involvement in Halo: Memory or Halo: Vector Please get back to me. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 09:13, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, and also; should we amalgamate the Rangers with UNSC Forward Airborne Reconnaissance; make FARSIGHT the technical name, and the Rangers the jocular and common name? :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:10, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Uhh, OK, then I just have a quick question; then what uniformed service of the UNSCDF are the Rangers under? It seems vaguely curious that it is an equivalent force to the UNSC Marine Corps, or the UNSC Navy, or the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence, or even the UNSC Army and UNSC Air Force. To the best of my (very limited) knowledge, all current U.S. special forces are underneath parent branches (e.g. the Navy SEALs are part of the US Navy, the Army 75th Rangers are part of the US Army, etc...) Thanks, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:23, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'll list it as a contingent of the UNSC Army then for now. I don't have an understanding of Ajax's universe, but it appears that Necros happens after whatever collaboration we have. Furthermore, may I redirect the UNSC FARSIGHT page to the Rangers page, and in the first sentence of the Rangers page, say "otherwise known as UNSC Forward Airborne Reconnaissance"? Thanks :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:34, 28 December 2008 (UTC) United Nations Space Command Ranger Corps How much liberty do we have in writing this? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 00:32, 29 December 2008 (UTC) UNSC Army Ranger Corps : Do you want to collaborate on this? I plan to try to use Ranger forces extensively throughout the Azure Dawn series. Do you want to try to heavily rewrite the page and make it perhaps FOTM worthy at some time? I would be very happy to work with you to try to touch up the page in addition to featuring Ranger characters and Ranger units throughout the entire Azure Dawn series. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:16, 31 December 2008 (UTC) hey tried to return your AIM message but it didn't let me; keep in touch! :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 03:14, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Who? On that talk page of Nick Keyes, who? Me or Chim?LordDeathRay 22:06, 3 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Beyond Veil's Azure - sure sounds good. would be glad to have you onboard so we can write again [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:16, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Ranger Corps May I become co-owner? I have some great ideas for it! :) -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 17:47, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Alright! So, I'm asking your permission to refine some stuff... and uh... some questions/observations - *Does the Ranger Corps still operate a Space-Based Unit? *The Ranger Corps uses ODST Body Suits, right? If so, that means that I can just repurpose some ODST pics =P *Since you and Ajax made a Ranger Corps for the Necros War, that means that I can uh... "clean out" some of the portions on said war, since it exists in an alternate universe, right? *Maritime Insertion? -- Sweet. Oh, and since I've made some edits... can you review and see that they are to your satisfaction? :) -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 13:55, 16 January 2009 (UTC) [[BVA|Beyond Veil's Azure Achievement: Roll Call]] 19:01 19 Jan 2009 RelentlessRecusant, ''Beyond Veil's Azure'' We fly toward argent storm World War Three Announcement My WW3 story will be kicking off soon. You said I could use you as one of the characters earlier, so would you please go to the WW3 page and give your character a name, rank and faction please? Note the following about ranks: *The GLA, Golden Dragon, and Ten Rings do not use true ranks *The UN, Jungle Spirits, China, Russians and LACA use the same ranks as current US ranks. (if the Chinese and/or Russians use different ranks, please inform me of this) *The Nazis use the same ranks as they did in WW2 (somebody please inform me of these, as I've little to no knowledge of them exactly) *New Islamic Empire ranks will be made shortly. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:34, 21 January 2009 (UTC) OK, I'll just assume you missed the prologue for a moment and explain: once the US pulled out of South Korea, all h*** broke lose. North Korea attacked South Korea, and right when the North was about to control the South, China swooped in and "annexed" the whole region. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) The Grave's Legacy: Second To None? A sequel? We could... but we also need to consider several issues: #The RP didn't fetch a good number of posts. Most were abandoned and left as cliffhangers. #We need to have a good reason for starting the sequel. Can we talk about this more through email? #PTI will be inactive if we were to launch a sequel. Similar to the above, can we talk about this through email? #According to the last posts mde by K4 and AJ, they are aboard the UNSC Trafalgar which was en route to Earth. Note: the Trafalgar was transporting the new Flood Super Cell. They didn't post an ending for the operation... so... Cliffhangers! #We'll need to build up a core article... email? Email: sublittle_tank91@yahoo.co.uk <-- I LOVE SPAM email. Whenever you're free, contact me and I'll try to reply as soon as I can.-5ub7ank(7alk) 20:14, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Acumen Science Laboratories: I have been considering to try to push for FOTM status and have been considering alternate approaches Currently as it stands, ASL is a conglomerate with many interests; because of recent involvement at Harvard in chemical biology, stem cell biology, and drug discovery, I would be highly interested to give ASL a pharmaceutical role; I believe that I could expound this with sufficient detail to make it attractive. Please let me know about your thoughts. Hope all's well; haven't talked to you for awhile! Warm regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 07:15, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Acumen Technologies I am currently in the process of creating the automated aspect of Crimson Blue's battlefield, would Acumen Technologies be interested in designing some of the various systems and vehicles involved? [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Check this Out Look at it, I proved you wrong. Now get those templates off and try to prove me wronge. You guys are getting too strict let people have fun. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 22:34, 11 February 2009 (UTC) missunderstood please re-look at the Bulldog you miss understand the armament, it lists all Primary weapons and all secondary weapons it can only have one of the Primary's at a time and one Secondary at a time it needs tobe re-fitted to change rollswere the turret and secondary gun are removed and replaced with the desired armament for the desired role, you see it takes on multiple roles because it can be fitted with different Turrets. You understand now? thanks 'J!MMY8806' 03:22, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Crimson Blue [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Leviathan-class Battleship ? hmmm i think you misunderstand the pistol or rifle scope do not pickup infa-red visual spectrum they pickup the laser to have an aiming reticle, and the year of mine is around 2890 so i believe they could fit a flashlight into a 2cm space????? J!MMY''8806 12:48, 28 February 2009 (UTC) RP:Unworlding -5ub7ank(7alk) 06:13, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I have not plagiarized any source in my article Yautja. The name itself, reference to the Elders and a few of the weapons are the only terms mentioned in other media (novels, comics, etc.), but everything else is legitimate. I can link you to two other wikia sources I've found regarding the Predator: Predator and Predator. If these prove my article to still be unsatisfactory, please tell me so I'll know how to take care of this problem. Thanks. Thanks Your very welcome. Got Halo Wars yet? Perhaps your mistaken As you stated here, Covenant do indeed classify their "Fleet" of ships as "Battlegroups", you can find it in the Book "Halo: The Fall of Reach", Chapter 17, page 146, 33rd word. As far as the UNSC concerns... Curious...I must say... - Question Regarding ASL, are they capable of cellular reanimation? -- Ithlid Strength If th Ithlids are so powerful, why can they only lift 100lb? Dragonblaze-052 06:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC)